Moonlight Tears
by prettigurl7
Summary: He felt his heart go out to her as she suddenly let out another heart racking sob. RaiKim ONESHOT


Hello everyone! This is just a small one-shot i decided to write in my spare time. Read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

She held back a cry as she ran out of the temple in the middle of the night. She was holding a piece of paper against her chest as she ran to the small lake nearby. The young fire of wind sat down looking out on the seemingly crystal lake as sobs racked her body and green forests surrounded her. She picked up the note she had carried with her and read it again as tears splattered on the paper.

Raimundo watched as she ran out of the temple, not knowing the reason she ran. It appeared as if she was holding something but he didn't know what it was. He decided to go and find out what was wrong. He went through the forest, passing tree's so quietly, and almost invisible like the wind. He could sense the young fire maiden, but her light seemed so much dimmer and her spark for life seemed to have disappeared. It was then that he spotted her, shaking on the ground, and he heard sobs from her, and his heart nearly flew from him out to the girl.

Kimiko couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? Why now? Just when her life seemed so perfect something so horrible had to happen. She glanced at the note sitting nearby, not wishing to hear what it said, although she knew every word already, and each second past she could hear the note repeating its message over and over.

He saw her pick up her head, and the fire princess glanced out on the lake. He had never seen a more lovely image. Her face, though streaked with silver linings from her tears, seemed so glow and appear so magical. The full moon reflecting of the lake just seemed to make the picture more perfect. The night was so bright, the moon shining, and the stars sparkling, making the young wind dragon wonder what could possibly be making the young beauty cry and such a perfect night.

_Why did this have to happen? _She wondered, tears still streaming down her cheeks. The sobs, though they have subsided, still overcame her as fresh tears burst from her eyes. She still sat there, wishing for someone to help her.

_She looks like an angel._ He thought, just watching her glow in her magnificent glory, while a sad shield seemed to have engulfed her. _I need to help her. She needs someone._ He started walking out, as quietly as her could until her reached her and just sat near her, until she looked at him.

When he saw her face he gasped. He never knew such beauty could exist. He thought himself a fool for never noticing it. Her sad presence just seemed to mystify him, wishing him to make it all better.

"What's wrong?" Raimundo whispered, the wind almost taking his words. All she did was point him to a piece of paper lying on the floor. He picked it up noting it was streaking and a bit damp, from the young pyro's tears.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_I am sorry to inform you that you father seemed to have taken ill earlier this morning, and has just died for unknown causes. I am very sorry to tell you this. Your father left you everything in his procession including his corporation. Your Aunt Marcie will be your new guardian, and she has been informed of this._

_The funeral will be held at 7:00 pm this Thursday November 16. Our sincerest condolences._

_Tohomiko Corporation Board President_

Raimundo looked up at the young girl sitting near him. Poor girl, with her father dieing so unexpectedly. He felt his heart go out to her. She suddenly let out another heart racking sob. The wind dragon took her into his lab, holding him while whispering in her ear that it would be alright.

"It's fine. I'm hear. I will always be hear for you," he whispered.

"Always?" she asked almost fearfully.

"Always. Forever,"he confirmed with all his heart.

"That's what my father said."

"Your father still it there," he insisted.

"No he isn't. He's dead."

"He is still in your heart. Don't you ever forget that. Your father loved you. He wants you to remember that."

"How do you know, How do you know he loves me?" she asked, facing him with tears in her eyes, begging to break free.

"Your father calls you every day, asking if you've eaten or if you're sick. Whenever you call him for a favor he does anything to help you. Every holiday, even if its St. Patrick's day, he sends you something. And every single time whether he writes it or speaks it he always manages to tell you he loves you. Every single time."

"But then why did he go? Why did he leave me?"

"He has to. It was his time. But as long as you always remember him, he will always be there, guiding you."

"How do you know?"

"My father died too. I was young, 7 years old. He left. I got angry with him. I thought he didn't love me. If he did why would he have left. But after a while I got over it, and whenever I needed help I could still hear my fathers voice helping me."

"I never knew your father was dead."

"It was a long time ago, but I still always carry him in my heart, and in a way he is still there."

"But I miss him so much," Kimiko cried. Tears streaming down her face once again.

"That's why I am here. To help you. I don't want you to hurt like I did. I had no one to help me. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Thank you," she whispered facing him, as she kissed him on the cheek. Raimundo wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh Kim, I love you. I just need you to know that. I love you so much," he whispered gripping her fiercely to his chest.

"I love you too. Thank you so much," she said to him laying her head on his chest while staring out into the lake.

They sat there in each others arms, eventually falling asleep. When sunrise came, the other two monks found them embraced by the lake and they left them to sleep, engulfed in there own world of love.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review. It would make me feel real good and please read my other stories! 


End file.
